Службы Windows
Слу́жбы ОС Windows ( , службы) — приложения, автоматически (если настроено) запускаемые системой при запуске Windows и выполняющиеся вне зависимости от статуса пользователя. Имеет общие черты с концепцией демонов в Unix. Режимы работы В большинстве случаев службам запрещено взаимодействие с консолью или рабочим столом пользователей (как локальных, так и удалённых), однако для некоторых служб возможно исключение — взаимодействие с консолью (сессией с номером 0, в которой зарегистрирован пользователь локально или при запуске службы mstsc с ключом /console). Существует несколько режимов для служб: * запрещён к запуску; * ручной запуск (по запросу); * автоматический запуск при загрузке компьютера; * автоматический (отложенный) запуск (введён в Windows Vista и Windows Server 2008); * обязательная служба/драйвер (автоматический запуск и невозможность (для пользователя) остановить службу). Фоновый режим Windows предлагает диспетчер управления службами (Service Control Manager — SCM), с помощью которого можно управлять созданием, удалением, запуском и остановкой служб. Приложение, имеющее статус службы, должно быть написано таким образом, чтобы оно могло принимать сообщения от SCM. Затем имя службы и её другие атрибуты, например, описание службы, регистрируются в диспетчере управления при помощи одного или нескольких вызовов API. Запуск, остановка и изменение служб Windows Службы и их атрибуты могут быть изменены в консоли управления MMC: Панель управления Windows -> «Administrative Tools» -> «Services». Управление запуском служб при старте Windows Список служб находится в ветке Реестра Windows «'HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE \ SYSTEM \ CurrentControlSet \ Services'». Значения параметра «'Start'» имеют тип «'REG_DWORD'» и могут принимать значения: * 0''' — Низкоуровневые драйверы, например, драйверы дисков, которые загружаются на самом раннем этапе загрузки — загрузки ядра; * '''1 — Драйверы, которые загружаются после инициализации ядра ОС; * 2''' — Службы, которые должны быть загружены диспетчером управления службами (равен параметру — «Авто'»); * '''3' — Службы, запускаемые диспетчером управления службами только в случае получения явной инструкции на загрузку (равен параметру — «'Вручную'»); * 4''' — Службы, которые не загружаются (равен параметру — «Отключено'»). Управление работой служб из командной строки Управление службами возможно с помощью командной строки: остановка службы — '''net stop ''service_name , запуск службы — 'net start ''service_name '. Например, запуск службы «Диспетчер очереди печати» — «'net start spooler». Удаление службы: sc delete "Имя службы" ' (кавычки необходимы, если имя службы содержит пробелы). С удалением нужно быть предельно осторожным, так как удалённую службу вернуть назад очень и очень трудно. Установка режима запуска службы: '''sc config "Имя службы''" start= ''параметр запуска. Параметры запуска: auto (автоматически), demand (вручную), disabled (отключена). Режим просмотра состояния службы: '''sc qc "Имя службы''". Права пользователя и особенности реализации Службы Windows по умолчанию запускаются от имени пользователя «''LocalSystem''», который обладает полными правами в системе (превосходящими права даже учётной записи «''Administrator''»). Рабочим каталогом будет каталог Windows (определяется переменной WinDir, которая обычно равна C:\WINNT или «''C:\WINDOWS''»), а каталог для хранения временных файлов будет «%WinDir%\TEMP». Поскольку это не настоящий пользователь, а «системный», то появляются некоторые трудности, когда приложению необходимо сохранить данные, относящиеся к пользователю (user-specific data), поскольку домашней директории этого пользователя не существует. Важно также то, что в случае, если служба работает от имени локального пользователя (реальный пользователь, созданный для служебных целей), если пароль такого пользователя изменён, служба не будет запускаться до тех пор, пока пароль для службы тоже не будет изменён. Список служб Это неполный список известных служб в операционных системах Windows (Достаточно полный список служб Windows можно посмотреть на OSzone.net). В различных версиях операционных систем могут присутствовать одни службы и отсутствовать другие. Некоторые приложения и программы, устанавливаемые отдельно, также могут создавать свои службы. Список служб операционных систем Microsoft Windows Список служб, создаваемых приложениями и программами Microsoft Примеры служб, создаваемых приложениями и программами других производителей Ссылки * Информация по всем службам Windows * MSDN Знакомство со служебными приложениями Windows * Microsoft’s MSDN Library Documentation on Services * INSTSRV.EXE is a Windows resource kit program that allows you to install an arbitrary application as a service * SrvAny and InstSrv Tutorial with many Screenshots * pcs.suite101.com/article.cfm/index_of_services: Index of Windows XP Services — An Index of the Services running on Windows XP operating system * http://www.winline.ru/articles/4270.php Как удалить службу в Windows Vista или Windows XP * Службы Windows XP Категория:Microsoft Windows